This procurement addresses the need for combining community facilities and resources to improve rehabilitation of cancer patients. It is directed towards demonstrating that separate medical facilities within a given area, when properly affiliated, can provide the total resources and services necessary for the comprehensive rehabilitation of cancer patients.